Daily Life with an ex-soldier
by ThatRandomDud
Summary: America decided to adopt the Cultural Exchange program. Our story follows one former Sgt. Jason Luther, a young man of 25.
1. chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to my second fanfic** **. Also if you want an oc then just send me an oc, whether that be liminal or human then just pm me what they are like looks wise and personality wise. Anyways lets get on with the sho- sorry story.**

 **In 2010 the japanese government decided bring the existence of the extra-species to light and started the Cultural Exchange program to help the liminals integrate in to their society. By the time America decided to adopt the Cultural Exchange program, most if not all of the eastern countries already setup their versions of the Cultural Exchange** **. Our story follows one former Sgt. Jason Luther, a young man of 25. He was honorably discharged from the U.S Army because of his wounds from the battle field. Although he has to live with his physical and mental wounds, he's quite the optimistic person Always seeing the best of someone.**

My POV

 **Knock! Knock!***

' _I'm not expecting anyone today, I wonder who it is?'_

"I'll be right there, just wait a second!" I call out to the person behind the door.I put down my spatula and turn off my oven. I walk towards the front door and as I open the door I see that the person behind the door is a young woman, who seems to be in her late twenties or early thirties and around six ft tall, thats including the heels.

"Hello, I'm Ms. Smith and I'm with the Cultural Exchange Program. You have been accepted by the program to be a host an liminal!" she finished with a smile.

"I think there might be a problem here because I never signed up to be a host for anyone."

"Well the paperwork says otherwise because is this not your signature?" she asks whilst handing me some papers with my information and my signature, 'Jason Leroy Luther' in caursive. The information was correct and the signature was spot on.

'Shit.'

Oblivous to my thoughts the coordinator continued on.

"And since we have your signature, you have to abide by the rules stated in the paper."

'More shit.'

"That includes no explicit actions towards or with your homestay(s)."

'Wait what?' This is too goddamn confusing.

I look behind Ms. Smith to see two liminals. There was this one that was what seemed to be knight in heavy armor. the person then took off their helmet to reveal an ogre extra-species. She had light, mocha colored skin with light blonde almost white hair. Her eyes were ruby red. The horn jutting from her forehead was ash black. She seemed to be at least 7 ft tall. She was gorgeous.

"Hello! My name is Tionishia but you call me Tio!" I stick my hand out for handshake but she swatted it away and pulled me into a hug, me being at the height of 6ft flat, that made my head tall enough to be smothered in her humongous breasts. Through my suffocation and tios obliviousness I hear Smith and the others laughing at my (dis)pleasure. After flailing around, trying to get away and finally getting away, I met the next person in their group, although, if her stiches indicate anything then she's a zombie.

"Hey name's Zombina." Zombina said, she had a much slimer body than tio, not saying tio was fat but lets just say she's of the 'plush' kind but anyways, zombina had E cup size breasts and an ample bottom.

'Short and to the point; I like it.'

"Well anyways, you guys wanna come in? I just started to make breakfast."

Smith looks behind to see if the girls wanted to have some breakfast. They quickly nodds their heads.

"You got coffee?" I nod.

"Yeah, Speciality ble-."

"We're in!"

'That was quick.' I open the door for the group young women to come in.

Continuing the conversation further

"So would you ladies like for breakfast?"

After they told me what the wanted, which was a giagiant bowl of salad(Tio), a rack of baby back ribs, rare(Zombina) and two pitchers my homemade speciality blend coffee(Ms. Smith) and finally my omlet with ham and cheese with green bell peppers.

"Zombina, would you like BBQ sauce on your ribs?"

"Yes! Uh I mean yes please!"

"No problem!" *wink, I turn back away from her to continue cooking and don't notice the blushor the malicous smile on her face.

"Hey Jason! Where's the bathroom?" she asks

"It down this hallway, two doors down and to the left, you can't miss it."

"Alright thanks."

"No problem."

I got done with the food set the table for my guests when I notice Zombina hasn't come back from the restroom. I turn to the others and motion them to continue eatilng.

"I'll be right back, you guys enjoy your food and drink." both of them nod in thanks.

As I get close to the bathrbathroom door I'm suddenly pulled into the small bathroom.

"I notice you flirting, I'm here to get my payback."

gulp* she starts by rubbing her ample rear against my growing hard-on. I latch my hands to her hips and pull her closer to my front, and latch my lips to her neck, for being a zombie, she doesn't taste all that bad. We continue this for a little bit, until my hands start to wonder up and down her body. At first I start by raking my finger up her thighs and over her hips. She grinds a little bit more intensely against my fully masted baby maker. qI kiss and love bite my way from her neck to her lips, catching them with my own. Her hands have been busy fiddling with the front of my pants. I cup her bountiful breasts in my hand and rub the nipples through her shirt. She moans into my mouth. I quit fondling her bosom and go back down to her hips that guide me to the front of her pants. I rub her through the fabric of her pant causing her to moan into my mouth more. I find and unzip the zipper of her pants and slide my fingers down in. I rub her pantie clothed pussy with a little more viger. She finally unzips my pants and stroke my 8 inch johnson and rubs the family jewels causing me to clench my teeth. we slide our pants down to our ankles and she takes her top off; showing off her body with a forest camo bathing suit. She slinks down to her knees and rubs my dick. She grasps my harden rod at the base annd slowly rubs upwards until she reaches the head, she leans forward and licks the precum of the tip of the head.

"Mmm... Salty yet sweet." *wink*

I don't reply because as soon she says that she takes my dick fully into her mouth. It felt so velvety, smooth and somewhat warm. She keeps bobbing her head up and down sometimes releasing my rod with a gasp and sliding her hand up and down.

"I can't hold it much longer, Zombina!"

"It's alright tiger, let it all out for Zombina."

I thrust a few more time and grunt whilwhilst releasing my load on to her chest, face and into her mouth. She takes her finger and scoops globs of spunk off her chest and face. She lick her lips to get the rest thats around her mouth and chin.

I motion her to get up, she looks at me queastionably, and I get down onto my knees and slide the panties down and look at her flower. It had a small strip of red hair at the top but the rest was shaved, it was glistening from her juices. I take two fingers and rub up and down causing to bite her lip to suppress a moan. I insert one finger into her and slowly pump it in and out. I, then, insert another and start to pump the two together. I lean my head forward and slide my tongue across her clit.

I keep at it until she pulls my head and stares into my eyes.

"I want you in me right. Fucking. Now."

I nod in understanding and take my fingers out of her wet flower. I lick my fingers clean of her juices. It's sweet and tangy. I quickly wrap up my dick in a condom because I do not want to have a kid right now. I look back up to Zombina. and notice she's bent over the counter presenting herself to me. I step up behind and set my hands onto hers hips/ love handles.

"Are you sure you want this because I'm not going to force you to do anything you don't want to do.

"Yes, I'm sure that I want that big dick of yours inside of my tight pussy."

And who am I to disappoint such a fair lady. I slowly push my sword into her tight sheath. Inch by pleasure filled inch.

She couldn't wait anymore and slammed herself back and sheathed herself on to my johnson. she started to rock her hips forward and back, I soon got a rhythm going, we were in ecstasty. I soon flipped her over on her back, grabbed her ass and held her up, still pounding at her sweet snatch. I kissed her lips, neck, collar bone and her ample breasts. But all good things must come to an end.

O-oh g-god, jason, I'm about to c-c-UM~!!!

I felt a warm liquid splash against my hip area and around my mini-me.

"Ah shit! Same for me!" And with a few last pumps, I plunge myself into her fold as deep as I could and released my baby batter. I pull out and the condom get stuck inside her. She reaches down and pulls the condom out and takes it to her lips, she stucked the condom to get the creamy, white prize out.

"Mmm, I might get addicted to this stuff, Tiger!"*winks*.

"I wouldn't mind that, but I think we took enough time."

"Oh shit! I completely forgot about the others!"

"But first, you got a little something on your cheek." I indicate with my finger as to where it is.

"Oh! Thanks jason, that would have been real bad." She wipe the 'little something' off.We get back to the dining room and notice the rest of group cleaning up.

"We got a call, we have to leave soon. It was a great dinner might have to do this again." Smith calls out.

"Sure, no problem."

Later, 3rd POV

After they left Jasons house, Smith turns towards Zombina."Did you get any info on Jasons preferences?"

The zombie smirks, "He doesn't mind interspecies relationships."

"Thats perfect. I think we just found our interspecies marriage guinea pig."


	2. Rewriting this story

I will be rewriting this story, don't worry, I just thought the story could be better


End file.
